Reflect of the Heart
by Amy Winters
Summary: This is a sequal to Come What May, although the storie's a bit different. Note: Not yet done with CWM, and this NOT how it ends^^;
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a sequel to Come What May. It's a bit different than it, though. Some thing different happened, and this is Severus Snape reflecting on it all not long after. Trust me, you'll understand what happened as you keep reading ^^;  
  
Again, all characters related to Harry Potter except for Amy Winters, Isabella Ul-Copt, and Kal Osuru belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
May. Exactly one month after it all had happened. It was a beautiful day, exactly like it had been before. Severus Snape walked outside and around the corner of the castle to the spot where he and his wonderful Amy had sat so many times talking. Amy, his beloved Amy. The only one ever able to capture his heart and take it away all at once. He sat down against a tree, the exact same place where they always sat. She had loved him, and he knew. He always knew that she did.  
  
"Amy, what's wrong?" Severus asked her as he sat down beside her. She had been looking a bit worried lately.  
  
"Don't you see what we're doing?" Amy replied, that same worried look there. "We're repeating what we did years ago, but I have a feeling it's going to be worse this time; much worse."  
  
He smiled at her, putting his hand on her chin.  
  
"Nothing's going to happen. If something does, then so be it. I'm not leaving you like I did before."  
  
Those were some of the most truthful words he had ever said to her. He would never leave her, and he never did. He took his hands out of his pocket, bringing out the small silver bracelet she had given him.  
  
"Happy Christmas!" Amy said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Severus opened his eyes and saw her sitting on the side of his bed. He smiled at her and sat up, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek as well.  
  
"Happy Christmas to you too." He said as he leaned over and pulled a small box out from under the bed. He handed her the box.  
  
"Thanks! Oh, here you go," She said as she handed him a box. She opened the box and took out a silver pentacle necklace on a silver chain and gasped. "Severus, it's wonderful! Oh my gosh, thank you!" She hugged him tightly and pulled away to put the necklace on. "I've been looking for one of these everywhere!"  
  
Severus smiled at her.  
  
"Well, you told me that, so I guess I sort of got a hint." She laughed and hugged him again.  
  
"Thank you sooo much! Now," She said while pulling away. "You get to open yours."  
  
He opened the box and took out a small bracelet with the words: Thanks for helping me get through my life. -Amy  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks." He said and, while putting the bracelet on his left arm, leaned over and kissed her.  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, I know that was a little short, but hey, my chapters are always short ^^; Anyway, more to come soon. Please review and NO FLAMING! Ty ^^; 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Whoopee! New chapter up!  
  
Again, all characters except for Amy Winters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
1  
  
2 His hand closed upon the bracelet as he struggled to fight back the tears that were creeping out of him. There was always something wrong, but he never had imagined it to have gotten that bad. He didn't even want to believe it.  
  
Amy had seemed to be getting a cold lately, though she hid it well.  
  
"Are you all right?" Severus asked her as she began to cough. She cleared her throat and simply nodded.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Why did she have to lie to him? She knew she wasn't fine, but she couldn't get herself to tell him. She didn't want to make him worry.  
  
It was a warm and sunny Saturday afternoon. Severus and Amy walked around near the lake, chatting away like usual.  
  
"You really should lighten up a little, Severus. I think you're giving your students a bit of a tough time." Amy said teasingly.  
  
"You might be the lighten up kind of a person but I, as I believe you know, am the complete opposite." She laughed, smiling her warm smile that always seemed to make his day feel complete. Amy coughed again, a bit more intense than she had before a few minutes ago.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Severus asked her with a concerned look on his face. Amy nodded but did not say anything. They kept walking when Amy suddenly stopped walking.  
  
"What's wrong?" Severus asked her, also stopping. Amy suddenly started gasping for breath as if the world had suddenly run out of oxygen. "Amy?" Severus said, looking even more concerned than before. Without warning, Amy fell toward the ground. Severus reached out and caught her seconds before she hit the ground and gently held her in his arms. She coughed and slowly said,  
  
"I'm sorry." Severus slowly shook his head, clearly confused yet some how knew what she meant.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked shakily.  
  
"I lied to you," She said, coughing again. "When you asked if I was all right. All of those times I lied to you." He didn't speak although if he tried he knew nothing would have been able to come out. And then, ever so slowly, she said, "I've been really ill lately. Nothing contagious, but still." He shook his head, unable to believe this.  
  
"But you'll be all right," He said reassuringly. "You will, won't you?" She shook her head.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Severus." He shook his head.  
  
"No. No, you can't. Amy, you can't."  
  
"You have to understand, Severus. It's not something I can control."  
  
"You can't! Amy, please, don't die. Please," He felt tears falling down his face as he spoke. "You can't leave me. I can't live without you."  
  
"You have to, Severus. It won't do you any good to forget about living just because of me."  
  
"No," He said softly, placing his hand on her face. "I can't. It's impossible."  
  
"Severus, promise me you will. Promise me." She said, coughing. He shook his head, tears still falling silently down his face, unable to speak.  
  
"Severus, please! Promise me you'll go on." He choked back his tears and nodded.  
  
"I promise." Amy smiled at him and shakily brought her arm up and placed her hand on his face.  
  
"I love you Severus and I'll never truly leave you." He put his hand over hers that was on his face and felt her pulse in her hand die away.  
  
That had been the most horrible moment of his life that he would ever have. While he remembered this tears fell silently down his face once more.  
  
"Alive or not, I'll always keep my promise." He whispered to the sky as a warm breeze past by him that perhaps carried the soul of his wonderful Amy, knowing that he would never have the courage to love again.  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of my fanfic. Might be a bit boring to some people who only go for really detailed fanfics, but it sure as hell made my friends and I cry. (Yes, I know this was kind of a take-off from Moulin Rouge at the end of how she dies). Please no flaming if you review 


End file.
